Love and Arangements
by authorgirl
Summary: Bella is 22. She followed her dream. She is now a first-year teacher. However, her new job forces her to deal with pressures outside school walls, pressures she managed to avoid, and pressures she is still not sure she is ready. for. EB all the way!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight.

Love and Arrangements Chapter 1 Introductions and Friends

A young woman with dark brown hair and matching eyes sat quietly in the library of PS. 278 waiting for Teacher's Orientation. She felt her stomach do a flip-flop as she watched other young teachers file into the large room. Many were skirts shorter than her with short sleeve tops. Others were pants with short shirts. She was dressed differently wearing a strait navy blue skirt that went way past her keens and a long sleeve high collar white blouse. She was dressed according to her dress code which said blouses had to cover elbows and, skirts and dresses had to cover knees. She never wore a low-cut outfit of any kind. She would never wear pants. She felt as though all eyes were on her. Taking a deep breath she reached for the Star of David around her neck and held on to it. "It'll be all right, don't be nervous." She heard a young woman her say as she ran up to her.

"What?" She asked the tiny young woman with short dark brown, almost black hair in front of her subconsciously.

"You look very nervous, don't be. This is only a workshop to get to know our boss and co-workers" I'm Alice." She said she was wearing what looked like a very expensive black dress with matching six-inch heels which added considerably to her height. "You went to my university, I saw you in some of my classes", Alice continued. Those classes are so huge it's hard to get to know anybody." The young modestly dressed woman gave Alice a half smile and was about to introduce herself when her attention was directed to the front of the room and Alice sprinted to the seat next to her.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, my name is Mrs. Hillman. I know the official start of the school year, but I like to start out the year getting to know the teachers in my school and making sure they know each other." Relax this is not a test and there are no trick questions. When I motion to you tell the group who you are, give us some background and then tell us something juicy. It breaks the ice a little bit.

A half an hour pasted quickly as teacher after teacher, some brand new and some not introduced themselves trying to make themselves sound as exciting to their boss and co-workers as they could, so that could make themselves stand out above the crowd. 2 more people and the modest young woman would have to introduce herself. "You" Mrs. Hillman said pointing at a woman sitting 2 seats away from the modest girl.

Hi my name is Amanda, I have been teaching here for the past 3 years. Most of you know me already. I grew up in California and moved here four years ago. Something juicy let us see. My friends and I went to Europe, we stopped in France. I felt so free there a, man fell in love with me and followed me home." Amanda smiled displaying all her teeth winking as she did so.

"Well that's juicy" Keep me posted on that situation. Mrs. Hillman replied. "You?" She continued pointing to the girl named Alice.

"My name is Alice Brandon. I have lived Brooklyn my entire life and love the area. I love my family and will be teaching the 3rd grade." Mrs. Hillman waited a few moments before she spoke again.

"Are you sure you have nothing else to say?"

"No not really I'm quite boring"

"Ok, you? She asked pointing to the modestly dressed young woman.

"Hello my name is Bella. I will be working as a Para-teacher this year with a child who has a disability. I don't know who yet and that's it. I have no exciting secrets to report."

"Are you sure? Where are you from?"

"Brooklyn."

"What area?"

"Near Flat bush."

"Is there a reason you are dressed like that?. It's still so hot and you are wearing long sleeves and a very long skirt."

"I prefer to dress this way."

"Alright that's it for now. The only thing left for me to say everyone is welcome to the school year." As soon as Mrs. Hillman left the room Alice ran to Bella. Wow I'm nervous about tomorrow being the first day of school."

"You hide it very well", said Bella.

It's a gift, would you like to have a late lunch?"

"No, thank-you. I have to get home and there is no place around here I can eat. We have so much to get done."

In truth Bella was nervous about teaching, but that was not all she was nervous about. Soon her life was going to change, soon there would be more pressure which for a long time she had managed to avoid, but she could not avoid it forever.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Thank-you to those who reviewed and will review. Thank-you to those of you who put me on alert. If you have questions let me know. Please, read the other note at the end of this chapter.

As of now I will be updating my stories in the following order.

Love and Arrangements I wrote chapter 3 I just have to type it

I'm not Sick

Seeking a Soul Mate

Her Name will be Christine

Running from the Heart

Enjoy the chapter! G-d is not a typo and the word without the o is out of respect.

**Chapter 2 Family Responsibility**

"Sorry I was late picking you up. My Teacher's Orientation ran longer than expected." Bella said, entering the house she lived in, her siblings Avi, Daniel, and, Zack following behind her.

"What did you learn today?" Zack asked now standing in front of his sister with a smile on his face.

We'll talk about that later when mom and dad get home. Do you need help with your homework guys?"

"No" All her brothers answered in unison.

You don't need help with your Hebrew tonight.

"No, they repeated

"All right boys, great, start that homework, and wash up. I'll be getting diner ready if you need me." Bella said stepping quickly into the house's small kitchen. She heard the footsteps of her brothers running up the stairs to do what she told them to. She smiled and thanked G-d she had remembered to make dinner and set the table this morning. It saved so much time, making life so much easier, and something easier was a blessing. The Swan family was always busy. Bella's mother had worked as an administrative assistant in the First World Trade tower, thank G-d she survived and she was now trying to start up her own business Bella's father owned a small Jewish bookstore. As a family the Swan's worked tirelessly to make a very modest living, only taking a 25 hour rest for the Sabbath which began Friday night. Now that Bella was older much of the care giving fell on her shoulders but she didn't mind, she had a sense of purpose, a love of Torah and G-d which to her made every struggle worth it

She was just stirring the vegetable soup she had cooked when she heard the front door open and quickly close. "Bella, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen mom." She called back already hearing her mother's footsteps walking in the direction of the kitchen. Once there her mother stood in front of her talking rapidly.

"Bella there's something I need to talk to you about. Bella it's time you see Mrs. Katz, you know she's a matchmaker and it's time Bella, it's time for you to start looking for the right one."

"Anybody home?" Bella's father now called.

"Mom and I are in the kitchen." Bella replied softly wishing she could run at that moment but knowing it would be disrespectful. Knowing her she wouldn't get far without falling anyway. Within moments he joined his wife and daughter.

"How are my girls?"

"Fine, Thank-G-d" Both Bella and her mother said together.

"I was just telling Bella that we set up an appointment for her to see Mrs. Katz."

"Ahh don't worry Bella, this will be one of the most exciting times in your life. I remember when I saw your mother for the first time, I had this feeling I can not describe but at that moment and every moment since I knew she was the one."

He kissed his wife lightly on the lips, she smiled and kissed back after whispering, "me too."

"I told the boys to wash up and do their homework, dinner is almost all heated. Bella said changing the focus of the conversation.

"Thank-you honey." Both of her parents said.

The rest of the evening passed in slow motion. Bella ate dinner with her family, telling them about her day, particularly what it was like introducing herself as a new teacher for the first time and how friendly a young woman named Alice was to her. It was not something she expected. Bella then checked each one of her brother's homework, something her father would have done but she had promised them she would do. She prayed for a long time and wondered what the prefect match for her would be. After picking out her clothing for the next day, and saying Shma, the last prayer of the night. When she did fall asleep it was restless one, she dreamt of a soul mate she had not yet met.

AN I made Bella an orthodox Jew in the present time to show that Orthodox Judaism is not something that went away with the past. This story was inspired by my own life, the lives of my friends and a movie called Arranged. I do not own Twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

Read Author note at the end of this chapter. I wish Twilight was mine, it is not. However I do write other books. Thank-you for reading. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Teacher's First Day

Carlos Milian was escorted into the Teacher's lounge when he arrived at school this morning, and was now sitting in a plastic chair waiting impatiently for his new aide. She probably wouldn't even last the school year with him. He was told she was a "real teacher", so why would she want to spend a whole school year or more working to help just him when she could have her own class? She would make more money teaching an entire class than she would working with just him. "Hello I'm Bella." He suddenly heard a quiet, yet exited female voice say. The voice sounded like it was coming from in front of him. It was a kind and sanative voice.

"Carlos." He answered. "You're in front of me right?"

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you Carlos." He nodded in response.

"I can see shapes", he said. Can I touch your face? I just want to know what my new teacher's aid looks like." Bella took a deep breath, this boy wanted to touch her face and she was shomer nagelia. Being Shomer nagelia meant she could not touch any adult male who was not her husband or a blood relative. However, one who was shomer nagelia could make exceptions due to certain circumstances. For instance if Bella was falling a man not related to her caught her to keep her safe it was all right. This example did not apply to Carlos but he was in need of physical help, therefore it was all right. He was not even an adult male yet by anyone's standards Under Jewish standards males were not adult until Bar Mitzvah age which was 13. She took another deep breath and exhaled before bending down slightly making it easier for him to trace her face with his hands.

"Sure go ahead, I'm right in front of you, reach out."

"Thank-you." He replied, before touching her face with both hands using them as through they were his eyes.

"Anything else you need?" Bella asked when he was finished.

"Yes please don't help me unless I need it. I will tell you when that is. You can always tell me what is on the board or textbook but otherwise only help me when I ask."

"I understand that Carlos, you're independent so am I. I will only help you when you ask or need to see something I know you can't. We're going to have fun this year and we'll learn a lot too. Anything you want to know about me before we start the day off?"

"Yeah. What do I call you, Miss Bella?"

"That will be fine. All right, now we'll go over to classroom 103 and you'll meet your new teacher. She likes to be called Miss Alice." Carlos stood up and Bella placed a hand on his arm and led him to the classroom. Carlos didn't protest as it was a new classroom to him.

Once again Bella found herself in the teacher's lounge, this time for lunch. Sitting down at a table with 2 chairs she took out her red cloth lunchbox and reached in for her kosher vanilla non-fat yogurt. Hi Bella! Alice said quickly sitting down in the chair across from her. I know that you don't mix meat and milk but that yogurt is not all you're eating right?"

"Hi Alice, no I have a salad too. "What are you eating?"

"I ate a salad at my desk. I'm so glad we're working in the same classroom."

"Me too" Bella said smiling.

"I get the sense that something is bothering you Bella. What is it? I think today is going very well."

"It is" Bella replied quickly. "I just have things on my mind and this lunch break isn't helping."

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing, really everything is fine."

"Bella?" Alice said raising an eyebrow. Spill it."

"I'm just worried, not about wok, I love work. In my community we only date when we are ready for marriage, we usually get set up by friends, relatives, and sometimes professional matchmakers." It is actually a good way to find the right person because you're getting set up by people who know you, who know your interests in life. It's based on compatibility now. I want to get married, but I put off this dating. I told my parents that I wanted to finish college and get a job before I began this process. I finished school at least for now until I decide it's time to go back for another degree. I got my job and last night my mother informed me that she has set up an appointment with Mrs. Levy, the matchmaker."

"And you don't want this?"

"I do I'm nervous about it. I hear so many stories about how people feel when they come into contact with the right one and I know for many it takes years. I just wonder if there is a person out there for me and what is this indescribable feeling that everyone I know talks about? How will I know when I feel it and if I find it quickly will I be ready for it. I just started a career. What if the people I know don't set me up with the person I'm looking for?" Bella took a few spoonfuls of the yogurt she had almost forgotten about. She was too nervous to be hungry

I know what you mean Bella, I know you find it hard to believe but there is a lot I understand. I don't want to sound like every other person you know but they are right. When you find the person who you're meant to be with you know it."

"How do you know Alice?" Bella replied her brown eyes wide with innocence.

"Because I found my soul mate, "and" she said laughing I was fixed up with him by a family member." Alice paused for exactly a minute to let the words she had just spoken sink in. "Hey Bella you know not all the teachers were at orientation."

"No? Bella asked.

"No" Alice almost sang. "They hired my cousin, and this cousin of mine couldn't make it because of a prior commitment.

"Mazal Tov "to your cousin for being hired. Bella said.

A N Mazal Tov means Congratulations, good luck If you have any questions let me know. Thank-you for reading. I am looking for a Twilight Beta.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for any typos or spelling mistakes. I checked this 5 times, but my spell checker is acting up! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4 Answer to a Prayer

She walked up three flights of stairs, and finally, Bella reached the school's library. She paused before entering the large room, taking the opportunity to shift the books she already had in her hands. They were Carlos's math and history textbooks, and they were beginning to feel painfully heavy. She entered the room as quickly as she could in search of more books, not every book that Carlos needed to use came in Braille or was provided by Talking Books, an organization that recorded books for the blind and visually impaired. This meant whatever material was not provided, Bella had to record herself. It was Monday and as of this moment Bella needed to record the even numbered problems on page 15 of Carlos's math text in order for him to complete his math homework due Wednesday. She also had to record the first chapter of his history book by Thursday, that was almost done. Next month Carlos had a report on an American President due, he chose **Lincoln****, **and Bella promised she would pick up a book for him on Lincoln's life. She managed to find one very quickly and added it to the books she was carrying. To Bella's surprise as she turned to head for the check-out counter she saw a copy of _Harry Potter_ in Braille and picked that up as well. Carlos told her he really wanted to read it. As she walked to the check-out she wished she had brought a bag with her to hold all these books, she wasn't sure how much that would help.

After leaving the library Bella walked very slowly to the stairwell and began to walk down. She felt slightly off balance which did not surprise her. "Thank-you G-d" she whispered as she made it to the second flight. "And, please G-d let me make in down all the steps I have to without breaking anything." By the time she made it to the third flight, the books were almost unbearably heavy, she wobbled a little but to her amazement she caught her balance, 5 steps later the bottom of the final staircase was in view and, suddenly she felt herself falling. The books she held tumbled out of her hands. She was sure she would hit the ground in a matter of seconds. Instinctively she closed her eyes, but she did not feel the ground beneath her. Instead she felt what felt like two strong arms holding and supporting her. "Are you all right?" Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of the most beautiful male voice she had ever heard, and her chocolate brown eyes focused on the most handsome man she had ever beheld. He stood at least 6'2, his soulful eyes which stared into hers were a deep green. She shrived, his hair was fire red, and every feature Bella could see and feel told her he was a man of strength. That's when she realized he was holding her in his arms. She couldn't have physical contact with any man who wasn't a relative. "Are you all right?"

"What? She asked in a small voice, her brain feeling foggy.

"Are you all right? The man repeated, his smile becoming broader as he watched her stare at him. His gaze intensified with every passing moment. Bella felt her cheeks, they were on fire and she looked away from him.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine, Thank-you. You have to put me down now, please." Within moments her feet were planted gently on the ground. "Thank-you."

"What were you thinking carrying all these books down these steep stairs. Don't you know how dangerous that is? You should be more careful. Don't you know you could have seriously hurt yourself."

"Yes, I know that. Thank-G-d I didn't." Bella meant every word she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, when I saw you tumbling down, it scared me. Are you sure you're all right. Does anything hurt you?"

"No I'm fine, really Thank-you for being there to catch me, I thought I was going to break a leg or worse."

"My pleasure, I'm glad I was here. My name is Edward by the way".

"Bella."

"Bella", Edward repeated whispering her name.

"I… I have to get my books and… go home" Almost instantly, the gentleman named Edward picked up the books that had scattered on the floor.

"I'll carry these." He said holding the books with ease. "You've had enough for one day."

Bella couldn't help smiling and ,she even let a laugh escape her lips. "You don't have to, I'm really all right."

"No, I'm not letting you carry these books, I can't have you falling again.

Bella sighed, "Edward I'm a klutz, it happens."

"Not on my watch, come on I'll escort you to your car."

"Um, I don't have a car."

"I'll drive you home." Edward said quickly.

"You can't do that. Bella shot back. "I'm a single woman, I can't be alone with you. Edward smiled a crooked smile.

"Ah, well I have the perfect solution, I'll roll all the car windows down, so we won't be alone. This is Brooklyn, tons of people work and live in Brooklyn, the streets are packed."

I don't want to keep you waiting, I have to run back to the Teacher's Lounge to grab my purse."

"I'm wait for you."

Bella quickly retrieved her purse and was now sitting in Edward's black Volvo. She had insisted on sitting in the back seat and Edward agreed to make her feel more comfortable. All the windows as Edward had promised were rolled down. _I shouldn't be doing this_? She thought_. I shouldn't be in this car. _She didn't even know Edward's last name, but he didn't feel at all like a stranger to her at all. She was happy as he drove he talked. If she had to provide a lot of conversation right now the ride would be in silence. She only talked when she was asked a question, and every time she did, she felt herself blush. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"No, I haven't got a starch on me, and I really need to get home to take care of my brothers."

"Are you close with your family Bella?"

"Yes, very

"Me too."

Thank G-d, she replied. At that moment Bella saw Edward smile in the rear-view mirror. She averted her eyes very quickly. Edward's smile was like a light, it was warm, it was something else to Thank G-d for.

"Do you take care of your brothers a lot"? Edward continued, wanting to hear her speak, and wanting to know everything about her, of course this he could see he couldn't tell her, at least not yet.

"Yes, all the time. I like taking care of people, my family needs me."

"Tell me Bella why didn't you ask for help carrying these books."

"I don't mind asking for G-d's help at all. I don't like to ask for the help of people."

"I thought so."

"What?" Bella said in a small voice.

"Well people who like to care for others, don't usually ask for help, they're afraid they can't."

"Turn right and go straight." Bella said quickly. You're coming to my block." Edward did so.

"Thank-you for the ride." She said when he pulled up to her house.

"I'll carry the books into the house."

"No, I can take them from here."

"Bella I didn't rescue you from a fall, and get you all the way here, so that you could injure yourself."

"You're right, they are way too heavy. She replied opening the car door. Edward followed, and was out of the car , books in hand in what appeared to be less than a minute He walked at her side, and when they made it to the front door she unlocked it quickly with her key. "You can place the books on the dinning room table. She said walking quickly into the house, Edward walked at a much quicker pace.

"Thank-you again, Edward." Bella said when the books were on the large table. "I have some things to take care of." If it weren't for you I would be in the hospital right now, unable to take care of anyone the way I need to. I am just so clumsy, it's as simple as that."

You're welcome Bella, he answered walking out of the house as she wished. He did turn and look behind him to make sure she locked the door behind him. There was nothing simple about Bella. He knew this_."See you tomorrow, Bella_. He thought to himself driving home.


End file.
